1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for the extinguishment of fires and, more particularly, is concerned with a modular fire extinguishing apparatus for an enclosed environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire extinguishing systems, such as water sprinkling systems, are used widely in many different enclosed environments such as homes or office buildings. Common features of these systems include the use of a storage container or source of a pressurized water connected to a discharge outlet in the area to be protected. Gases such as carbon dioxide are also used to a limited extent for this purpose. Carbon dioxide warms up quickly and does not wet any of the surfaces upon which it falls, thereby working without causing damage to furniture and other objects due to freezing or moisture.
Representative examples of fire extinguishing systems utilizing carbon dioxide and other gases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,274,783 to Geertz, 2,544,016 to Getz, 2,630,867 to Heigis, 3,486,562 to Goodloe et al, 3,497,012 to Williamson, 4,109,726 to Hansen et al, 4,183,409 to Iida, 4,819,732 to Laumeister, 5,197,548 to Volker et al and 5,287,702 to Blackshaw et al.
A problem exists, however, in that these prior art systems appear to be complex and inflexible and do not seem to provide a simple comprehensive solution for the extinguishment of fires in an enclosed environment.
Consequently, a need still exists for a system which overcomes these aforementioned problems in the prior art without introducing new problems in their place.